Una visita mas que inesperada
by Kashmir Grohl
Summary: AU. por un problema de cocina de Kaoru el dojo kamiya se incendia y el kenshin gumi, decide ir a quedarse en la casa de la hermana gemela de Kenshin. KyK, AM, SM, FI, KS. by Kahoru Himura y Flo
1. Default Chapter

Una Visita, mas que especial.  
  
Ohaiyou Minna San!!! Creo que muchas personas me van a matar, por empezar otro fic sin siquiera haber terminado los otros fics..jejeje, pero esta vez este fic no es solo creación mía, sino también de mi querida amiga Flo! Nosotras ya hemos hecho fics juntas, pero ninguno de Rk, así que esperamos que les guste este fic, enviando sus comentarios. Este fic van a estar nuestros nombre como personajes y también vamos atener alguna relación con ellos, esto esta echo con el fin de entretener, si les gusta o no...bueno ustedes nos avisan.  
  
Flo: che Kahoru no te lleves todos los créditos, yo también quiero escribir!!  
  
Kahoru: oro?? Por que me decís eso?  
  
Flo: porque todos los días te pones a escribir y yo me tengo que quedar como una boba viendo lo que haces!  
  
Kahoru: jejejeje...^____^¡¡cómo te atreves a decir eso!! Cuantas veces te deje escribir y jugar en mi computadora!! Que yo sepa a mí nunca me prestaste la tuya!!  
  
Flo: @_@.. Si fueras a mi casa alguna vez!!  
  
Kahoru: bueno..He..yo no voy a tu casa porque...porque le tengo miedo a tu perro *Kahoru eres buena mintiendo*  
  
Flo: Drupy?? Pero si eso solo es un amor!! me imagino que no es por eso  
  
Kahoru: no, es por eso el perro me da miedo * que me va a dar miedo ese bola de mimos*  
  
Flo:"o es porque te da vergüenza los amigos de mi hermano....o mi hermano??  
  
kahoru toma a flo por el cuello y empieza a moverla de un lado al otro: otra vez rompiendo con tu hermano..te dije que no quiero nada con él!! Desde que me conoces me lo queres enganchar!  
  
Flo: sip desde hace siete años!!  
  
Kahoru: quince años y sigue siendo la misma rompe...  
  
Flo: y vos tenes 16 y seguís siendo la misma solterona de siempre y sobre todo amargada!  
  
Kahoru se escurre en el cuarto donde están durmiendo ken y kao (se sorprende en como los ve, pero ellos no se dan cuenta) toma la sokabatou de kenshin y sale sonrojada del cuarto, pero cuando ve a flor empieza a correrla!! : solterona?? Amargada?? Ahora veras enana de mier!!!  
  
Flo corriendo para no ser golpeada por Kahoru: Mejor empezamos con la historia, porque sino esto se va a convertir en una tragedia...Kahoru mi pelo no!!!  
  
Capitulo 1: la llegada de los ¿visitantes?  
  
Un día normal en una linda casa en Tokio, se encontraba la hermosa Kahoru Himura (flo: Hermosa??...que decís?..Kahoru: cállate enana!!) bueno como decía, se encontraba la Hermosa! Kahoru barriendo la cocina de su casa (flo: si, se puso a limpiar todo porque quiso cocinar y como se escapo la perrita de ella, llego hasta la cocina he hizo tropezar a Kahoru tirando toda la harina en el suelo. Kahoru: Florencia!! "_"!!) ella estaba de lo más tranquila escuchando una canción de rk (1/3) y de repente tocan el timbre de su casa, para su sorpresa era su querida amiga Flo.  
  
Ohaiyou Gozaimasu Kahoru San!  
  
Kahoru: ogenki deska Flo Chan?  
  
Flo: chan las pelotas!!  
  
Kahoru con una gran gota en la cabeza: bueno Flo!! Pero vos no me digas San, me haces sentir vieja..  
  
Flo: es que sos vieja...  
  
Kahoru con una vena saltando en su frente: mejor dejémoslo así..  
  
Flo: es que ya es hora de que tengas por lo menos un novio, Kahoru...por que no le haces caso al cabeza de pollo??  
  
Kahoru: ni lo sueñes...ni que estuviera desesperada!!  
  
Flo: jajajaj, tenes razón (ojo ninguna de las dos tenemos problemas con él...nos gusta mucho sano, pero para divertirnos un rato lo dejamos así)  
  
La " interesante" charla de las chicas es interrumpida por el timbre..cuando Kahoru abre la puerta se lleva la más grande sorpresa, el pelirrojo más sexy del mundo estaba en la puerta!! (kenshin: Kahoru dono...yo soy sexy?..Kahoru, Kaoru, Y flo con los ojos como corazones y ambas agarradas de las manos: SI ken!!! Eres divino, te amamos!! Kenshin: oro) el estaba acompañado con su fiel amiga y que gracias a las locuras de flor, misao y Kahoru van a ser algo mas, de Kaoru Kamiya, acompañados por yahiko y una gran cantidad de maletas.  
  
Kenshin: buenos días Kahoru dono.  
  
Kahoru: buenos días ken, Kao, enano!!  
  
Yahiko: pero que me dices??  
  
Flo: que hacen aquí tan temprano??  
  
Kaoru: es que hubo un accidente en el dojo y queríamos saber si podíamos quedarnos unos días en tu casa Kahoru.  
  
Flo: accidente?? Pero que paso??  
  
Yahiko: Kaoru estaba cocinando..y el dojo se incendio.  
  
Kahoru: Oro?- todos miran a Kahoru raro, incluyendo Kenshin.  
  
Flo: es que después de haber entrenado con Ken estos últimos cuatro meses le afecto..  
  
Kaoru: que raro que hiko no quiso terminar de entrenarte mas Kahoru...  
  
Kahoru: es que el quería que ken me enseñara lo ultimo...  
  
Flo: además que lo enloqueció!  
  
(notas de las locas que escriben esto: avisamos Kahoru había sido recogida cuando tenia diez años por Hiko y este le enseño el hittten mitsuruji, aunque Kahoru no mataba, solo protegia a los que quería. además Kahoru era la hermana perdida de ken, que después de unos cuantos años se habían reencontrado y Flo había sido entrenada como oniwabanshu por el mismo cubito, pero ya no vivía con el ni con misao)  
  
kahoru: yo no lo enloquecí, cuando el se dio cuenta de que yo era la hermana de ken quiso que el terminara mi entrenamiento...  
  
kenshin: hablando de hiko..se imaginan que estará haciendo??  
  
Pensamientos de todos!!  
  
Vemos a hiko caminando por la calle, hasta que sus ojos se iluminan por lo que ven, un bar!! Y a demás había chicas disponibles...lo ultimo que se ve es a hiko corriendo como un niño  
  
Fin de los pensamientos.  
  
Yahiko: he..bueno conociéndolo...  
  
Flo: hiko es..  
  
Todos: un casanova sin remedio.  
  
Kenshin: y bueno Kahoru podemos quedarnos?  
  
Kahoru: claro que si hermanito, mi casa es tu casa...  
  
Yahiko: bueno porque mañana van a llegar Misao, Aoshi y okina de visitas...  
  
Kahoru: Hoe?  
  
Kaoru: nos habíamos olvidado de avisarles..hay perdónanos Kahoru..  
  
Kahoru: esta bien, los dejare quedarse, mientras que no se aparezca ese cabeza de gallina en mi casa esta todo ok.  
  
Buenos días.  
  
Flo: kahoru mira es Sanozuke.  
  
Kahoru: hay no, mi día no podía ser peor.  
  
Sano: buenos días bombón- le guiña el ojo a Kahoru, esta reacciona dándole una patada.- buena manera de recibirme-  
  
Kenshin: megumi dono, usted también viene a quedarse?  
  
Megumi: si, sabes que la clínica esta completa..tuve que dejar mi habitación par una embarazada..  
  
Flo: bueno Kahoru ya no puedes quejarte de que estés sola..vas a divertirte muchísimo!!  
  
Kahoru: si, pero tu te llevas al Gallo a tu casa junto con Meg y el enano!  
  
Flo: pero Kahoru no creo que me dejen..  
  
Kahoru: claro que si, además sano y yahiko son tan huecos que van a llevarse recontra bien con tu hermano!!!  
  
Kaoru: yo voy a cocinar hoy!!!  
  
Flo: jajaja, por lo menos a mi no me toca lo peor.....te deseo mucha suerte Kaho.  
  
Kahoru con una gran gota en la cabeza y mirando a su hermano: he, Kao, no tienes porque molestarte...son mis visitas..déjame cocinar yo para ustedes hoy..  
  
Kenshin diciéndole a su hermana en el oído: mira que le estuve enseñando a Kaoru a cocinar..  
  
Flo: se nota ...y así fue el fin del dojo.  
  
Kahoru: enserio Kaoru, déjamelo a mi..me encanta cocinar y mas si es para mi hermano y cuñada...-este ultimo comentario hizo sonrojar a kenshin y a Kaoru.  
  
Y yo también puedo quedarme a comer contigo Koishii?- dijo sanozuke mientras abrazaba a Kahoru por los hombros, ella estaba tan furiosa que le dio un golpe estilo Kaoru que lo dejo k.o en la otra habitación.  
  
Kahoru: si te quedas a comen me voy a quedar sin comida, gallo cerdo!  
  
Flo: bueno esta bien, ellos se van conmigo..  
  
Kahoru: esta bien, ha mantén a Sanozuke lejos de mi ok?  
  
Flo con sonrisa picara: esta bien, amiguita.  
  
así flo se retira con sus huéspedes a su casa, donde le decía a sus padres que se van a quedar y ellos le dijeron que no, pero ella decidió esconderlos en su cuarto.. (su cuarto era grande así que podían quedarse ahí)  
  
Mientras tanto Kahoru con la ayuda de su hermano estaban preparando la cena y Kaoru preparaba la mesa para ellos tres. Mañana esperarían en la estaciona Misao y Aoshi y Okina. Kahoru tenia grandes planes para su hermano y la tanuki y en esta cena los torturaría por un buen rato  
  
Y he aquí el final del capitulo uno! Esperamos que les este gustando esta loca historia que estamos inventando...lo que podemos hacer cuando nos juntamos Kahoru y yo....  
  
Kahoru: apúrate flo que le estoy intentando cortar el pelo a Ken, ayúdame a sostenerlo!!!  
  
Kenshin: oro...no quiero cortarme el cabello Kahoru Dono...  
  
Kaoru: pero te va a quedar bien, además quiero quedarme con un mecho de tu cabello!!  
  
Kenshin: yo te doy uno, pero no me lo cortes a mi lindo, suave y fino cabello- decía esto acariciándolo como un bobo.  
  
Kahoru: pero me conviene cortártelo todo, imagínate, podría vender cada mechón y seria millonaria!!- decía con brillo en los ojos y tijeras en mano!  
  
Kenshin tratando de escapar: Kaoru dono ayuda!!  
  
Kaoru: no puedo ken, yo también quiero ser millonaria!!  
  
Flo mirando con una gran gota en la cabeza: yo te comprendo ken, a mi me cortaron mi lindo cabello...  
  
Bueno los dejo aquí, voy a ver la manera de ayudar a Kenshin a librarse de esta..no se olviden de los reviews!!  
  
Sayonara  
  
Flo  
  
Y bueno yo me despido de ustedes, así puedo correr a ken para hacerme millonaria..quieren comprar un mechón de Ken??  
  
Ja ne  
  
Kahoru Himura 


	2. chapter 2

Hola volvimos con el capitulo dos de esta historia!!! Estamos muy agradecidas por los reviews!! Jejejeje...ha y por cierto Gaby (Hyatt no te preocupes que voy a continuar lo mas pronto posible con las demas!!  
  
Angy Himura: gracias por el review!! Pero no puedo darte los cabellos de ken porque florencia no me dejo hacerlo...no se como hizo pero convencio a kaoru de que no le cortara el cabello, y ambas lo ayudaron a escapar..pero espera a que este sola con el. Jijijij risa malévola.  
  
Flo: bueno esos son los dos unicos reviews!! Bua yo queria mas...  
  
Kahoru: bueno conformate!! Por lo menos nos eviaron alguno... Gracias a las dos!!!  
  
Flo: siempre llevándome la contra Kahoru  
  
Kahoru: hoe?  
  
Flo: seguis enojada porque frustre tus sueños de ser rica?  
  
Kahoru: mmm..mejor no me recuerdes de eso.  
  
Flo: porfis perdoname – carita de perrito mojado- porfis!!  
  
Kahoru: por favor no digas porfis que sino te mato!!  
  
Flo: porfis, porfis, porfis!!  
  
Kahoru: vasta, odio el porfis!  
  
Flo: porfis!!  
  
Kahoru: hay esta bien te perdono!!  
  
Flo: Bien y ahora con la mente libre te podes concentrar en mi hermano!!!jijijiji  
  
De repente Kahoru cambia su cara al escuchar eso, se pone palida, verde, morada y finalmente roja!!: que mierda decis enana??! tu hermano ni loca!!!!!!!!!!!! Buacala se me revuelve el estomago!!  
  
Flo: Anda, pero quien se puede resistir a un morochito de ojos marrón claro penetrantes y un físico divino, (hay kahoru no puedo creer que me hayas dicho cuñada) pero que atrevida esta nena!!!.  
  
Kahoru: yo, jamas me fijaria en tu hermano..ni que fuera brad pitt (pobre lo estoy ofendiendo a, divino de brad!) ademas yo no te dije cuñada!!!!!!!!  
  
Flo: pero anda mentirosa, por mentir asi ahora me quedo con ken y con todo su hermoso cabello  
  
Kenshin: oro??  
  
Kahoru: ken es mio!!  
  
Flo: no mio!!  
  
Kaoru: chicas ambas saben que el es mio—  
  
Kahoru: si tiene razon ¬.¬  
  
Flo: bueno..  
  
Kahoru: ha flo, sabes que en marzo viene Michel..de seguro te extraño muchísimo, al igual que vos!!  
  
Flo: (como se acordo de eso, que soreta)a mi no me gusta el mejillón de vide  
  
Kahoru: no, te encanta!! Pero hay que evitar de que se entere que tuviste novio en su ausencia..tal vez va a buscara germin y lo mata!! Aunque yo lo ayudo!! Aguante michel!!!  
  
Flo: (NO TENGO NINGUN PROBLEMA EN QUE MATEN A GERMÁN!!)  
  
Kahoru: pero pato se va a enojar – no muy convencida  
  
Flo:son uds los que lo van a matar, yo no tengo nada que ver  
  
Kahoru pensativa: mmmm...si puede ser, tenez razon  
  
Kenshin: kahoru dono en que piensa??  
  
Kahoru: hoe?  
  
Flo: seguramente que este pensando en mi hermano  
  
Kenshin: algo raro le pasa, no contesta.  
  
De repente Kahoru se da cuenta de lo que dijo flo y agarra la espada de ken y se la tira por la cabeza: ya te dije que no me gusta matias!!- vuelve a pensar  
  
Kaoru: oO tiene reaccion retardada  
  
Flo:Haaaayyyyyy, me dolio.....mejor comenzamos con la historia, ¿por qué soy siempre yo la que sale lastimada al final ....auch.  
  
Kahoru: y en que quedo esta historia??  
  
Flo: hay Kahoru que te pico hoy? Estas muy despistada!!  
  
Kahoru: hoe??  
  
Flo con una gotita en la nuca: mejor cuento yo!  
  
Mientras tanto Kahoru con la ayuda de su hermano estaban preparando la cena y Kaoru preparaba la mesa para ellos tres. Mañana esperarían en la estaciona Misao y Aoshi y Okina. Kahoru tenia grandes planes para su hermano y la tanuki y en esta cena los torturaría por un buen rato  
  
Kahoru: ahora si hay que empezar!!!  
  
Flo: capitulo 2! La cena  
  
Kahoru: que, vamos a comer?  
  
Flo: hay kami sama ayudame!!! Has que kahoru salga de su despiste!!  
  
Kahoru: comencemos!!  
  
La comida estaba ya servida y los tres integrantes que habian en la casa ya estaban degustándola. En realidad Kahoru cocinaba muy bien y cuando lo hacia con su hermano eran excelentes!! (y bueno un curso de kenshin hace que cualquiera pueda cocinar)  
  
pensamientos de Kahoru: bueno..debo sacarle un poco de provecho a la situación, aprovechare que estos dos se quedaran aquí y ayudare a que esten juntos..debo hacer que mi hermano decida de una vez jugarse por Kao.  
  
Flash back:  
  
Kahoru estaba entrenando con su hermano en el fondo de su casa, ella estaba practicando una de las ultimas técnicas..para que luego su hermano le enseañara la técnica secreta del amakakeru.  
  
Pero ese dia kenshin no prestaba atención a nada, entonces Kahoru aprovecho la situación y le pego fuerte con su bokken el la cabeza.  
  
Kenshin: oro?  
  
Kahoru: lo hice porque estas muy distraido  
  
Kenshin: pero porque lo hiciste tan fuerte????  
  
Kahoru: para que me hicieras caso..que te pasa hermano??  
  
Kenshin: nada...  
  
Kahoru: no creo que no te pase nada...vamos cuentale a tu bella hermana lo que te pasa...  
  
Kenshin: bella?  
  
Kahoru: claro..o no me digas que no lo soy!! Soy la mujer perfecta, yo me amo!!  
  
Kenshin: ¬¬u que egocentrica  
  
Kahoru: y me vas a decir??  
  
Kenshin: esta bien..(quien puede negarse a esa carita de sufrida, no se como lo logra)  
  
Kahoru: y que es?  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru  
  
Kahoru: y que pasa con ella????  
  
Kenshin: bueno, te vas a sorprender, pero estoy....estoy...enamorado de ella  
  
Kahoru: al fin lo admites! No es ninguna novedad  
  
Kenshin:tanto se me nota?  
  
Kahoru: si...  
  
Kenshin: crees que ella se dio cuenta?  
  
Kahoru: nop. Los dos son muy despisatados en esos temas..por eso no se dan cuenta...  
  
Kenshin: pero se que ella no me ama..para nada.  
  
Kahoru: no digas eso ken, ella nunca te dijo que no te amaba, ademas ella te demostro que si lo hacia...  
  
Kenshin: pero ella no se merece a alguien como yo, a un hombre manchado de sangre...  
  
Kahoru: y que, yo tambien tengo un pasado manchado de sangre....pero todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad...y tu la tienes junto a Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin: pero no se como decircelo...  
  
Kahoru. Facil..Kaoru te amo!  
  
Kenshin: Oo sabes que no soy bueno con las chicas...  
  
Kahoru: mmmm, en eso no saliste a mi, yo soy buena para charlas con hombres!!  
  
Kenshin ¬¬u lo dudo..  
  
Kahoru: lo unico que puedo decirte Ken es que intentes de una vez decirle a kahoru lo que sientes..  
  
Kenshin: pero siempre que intento decírselo, las palabras no me salen!  
  
Kahoru cantando como loca: yo quise decir, fraces ciertas, sentencian la razon...la palabra que en la boca se congelo...fue el silencio, es, es decir..el alma del color!!! (ya me aburri de cantar)  
  
Kenshin: ¬¬ a que viene esa cancion?  
  
Kahoru: no lo se estaba inspirada- eso hace que kenshin se caiga de espalda.  
  
Kahoru: ken que ocurre??  
  
Kenshin: hay hermana mia, cada dia estas mas loca...necesitas un novio urgente!!  
  
Kahoru golpea a kenshin con su bokken: otro mas!! Que no quiero un novio!!!!!  
  
Kenshin: como digas..  
  
Kahoru: bueno, eliminando el paréntesis que cambio el rumbo de nuestra conversación, yo creo que debes decirselo de una vez por todas..saca el miedo! Porque sino la vas a perder!  
  
Kenshin. Pero ya te dije que es difícil.  
  
Kahoru: bueno entonces yo tendre que hacer algo al respecto, tu déjamelo a mi.  
  
Kenshin: pero kahoru..  
  
Kahoru: te dije que me lo dejes a mi!!!!  
  
Fin del flash back.  
  
Flo:bueno como decia... La comida estaba servida y los integrantes estaban sentados a la mesa, Kahoru llevo la ensalada que había preparado , Kenshin el arroz y el pescado(como les gustan esas cosas).Kaoru estaba esperando por la comida ya que estaba muriendose de hambre , al estar todo servido Kahoru se paro y dijo: Kahoru: Hagamos un brindis...por que a Kenshin le salgan las palabras de la boca...y porque Kaoru deje de ser tan despistada y se de cuenta de las cosas que pasan a su alrededor. Kenshin quedo mirando a Kahoru con una cara mas roja que un tomate , Kaoru no entendio nada (como de costumbre). Kaoru:No entendi lo que quiso decir señorita Kahoru. Kahoru: Y si...me lo imaginaba , pero no te preocupes que dentro de poco te daras cuenta de lo que hablo. Kenshin sonrojandose cada vez mas: EEEE...bueno bueno vamos a comer , me muero de hambre!!! Kahoru pensando: de que tipo de hambre te moriras vos ...ya me lo estoy imaginando,jajaja Kahoru , Kenshin y Kaoru comenzaron a comer , les encanto la comida que habian preparado. Según todos estaba buenísima (flo: suerte que yo no me quede a comer...Guacala , no me gusta el pescado!)y mas para Kenshin que estaba muy pero muy fijo mirando una sola cosa...a Kaoru , y si, los pobres chicos estan tan enamorados pero son muy timidos. (Kahoru: que emicion...dentro de poco si mi plan funciona , voy a terminar llorando!!!) Mientras tanto , en la casa de florencia Florencia: Enano de mie...!!!!!!!!!, volve aca, no ves que si mis padres te descubren te matan...mejor dicho me matan a miiiii!! Sanozuke: Yo queria quedarme en la casa de mi hermosa Kahoru dono Megumi:Pero en vez de ella me tienes a mi , que es mejor ¿no te parece?. Sanozuke pensando: no esta mal...ba!!! Con ese mal genio no tenes suerte con nadie vos ; pobre de mi!!!! Florencia: Bueno ya atrape a el enano... Yahiko: A quien le decis enano , vos que te pensas que sos...jajajajejejejijiji Florencia: a no...yo lo mato enano de porqueria!!!!veni aca y pelea como una mujer que sos!!!!!!!!! Yahiko: Me dijo mujer lo escucharon me dijo mujer , yo la agarro del cuello y no la suelto mas!!!!!!! Sanozuke agarra a Yahiko por la espalda y lo cuelga en un perchero alto. Sanozuke: Ahí no causaras ,mas problemas. Flo: gracias Sano. Sano:esto solo lo ago porque no quiero que nos echen. Ahora traeme comida Flo: yo sabia que esto no iba a ser gratis. Megumi: Que hay de comer flo chan? Flo: NO ME DIGAN CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Megumi:Me olvide , es que sos tan...tan... Flo: TAN QUE , TAN ENANA...(LLORANDO) SIEMPRE ME DICEN ENANA...BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!BUAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! Megumi:Lo lamento florencia Flo: esta bien!! Megumi:--u , que rapido se te paso Sanozuke: Yo quiero mi comida!!!! Florencia: La verdad es que ni idea de cómo voy a hacer para traer la comida hasta aca sin que mis padres se den cuenta , y tanta comida que es ademas. Ustedes quedensen aca encerrados y si golpean la puerta ni se les ocurra abrir! Sanozuke, Yahiko,Megumi:siiiiiiii! Florencia bajo las escaleras y espero para ver que no pasara nadie , abrio la puerta de la cocina y tomo 3 platos de comida , 3 sodas y corrio hacia las escaleras , cuando de repente su madre la pillò. Madre: Florencia , para que es toda esa comida?! Flor:-- Es para...mi! , tengo mucha hambre... Madre: Toda esa comida te vas a comer????? Flo: SII!! Y subio corriendo las escaleras hacia su cuarto , cerro la puerta y se tiro al piso. Madre:U ,que hambre que tiene mi nena , si sigue asi...nos va a fundir Sanozuke:mmmm...que delicia , hay que felicitar a tu madre por esta delicia Yahiko: Yo tambien quiero comer!!!!!!!...bajenmen!!!!!!! Megumi:creo que ya tuviste suficiente(bajando a Yahiko del perchero),sientate ahí y come rapido Yahiko: si señora! Florencia: (Necesito una Megumi asi para que se encargue de mi hermano , jijijiji) En la casa de Kahoru Kenshin: La cena estuvo exquisita...mmmmm Kahoru: si yo no doy mas , de solo mirar comida me dan ganas de vomitar Kaoru: De tal palo tal astilla , los dos son unas bestias para comer u. Kahoru: Buenoo...yo me voy a dormir porque estoy muy cansada , por cierto , me había olvidado de decirles que solo hay una habitación de visitas...tendrán que compartirla!!!!! Kenshin y Kaoru: que!!!!!????????? Kaoru: pero...pero...pero...yo Kenshin: yo dormire en el piso , no se preocupe señorita Kaoru. Kaoru: Muchas gracias Ken Luego de que se termino la charla, Kaoru se puso a lavar los platos y Kenshin a preparar su cama . Ninguno de los dos podian creer que tuvieran que dormir en el mismo cuarto, aunque por una parte estaban contentos.Kenshin solo pensaba en Kaoru , se imaginaba a su amada en camisón , y cada vez se ponia mas rojo. Kaoru pensaba en como seria su vida si se casaran , aunque ella pensaba que era imposible igual soñaba con eso , tendria una casa hermosa y muchos hijos y... Kenshin:Hijos?????!!! Florencia: si hijos!!! Kahoru: que pasa aca estoy podrida ya de tanto dormir , no pueden hacer que sea de mañana de una vez por todas!!! Kaoru: Señorita Florencia , queremos salir a pasear a la playa!!!!!, que hermoso ya me lo imagino , los dos paseando solos por la playa , bañandonos en sus hermosas aguas... Kahoru: Los dos????? , jijiji Flo: te pescamos Kaoru!!!! Jajajajajaja Kenshin: señorita Kaoru... yo... Kaoru sonrojada: fue solo un simple error , me referia a los tres Kahoru: si seguro cuñadita Kenshin sonrojado: mejor continuamos con la historia Flo: como decia de nuevo...  
  
La hora de dormir ya habia llegado y la astuta De Kahoru se habia retirado a su cuarto, no sin antes decirle algo a su hermano.  
  
Bueno baka, espero que mis genes de ganadora salgan y aproveches Esta noche con kaoru..ha y eso si, ni se te ocurra manchar las sabanas...sino tu las lavas (a que salio ese comentario? Oo)  
  
Kenshin ante ese comentario, lo unico que pudo hacer es ponerse mas rojo que su linda cabellera.  
  
Continuara.  
  
Hola a todos!! Primero que nada queria pedirles mil disculpas por haberlos hecho esperar tantos meses sin la entrega de esta historia, pero tenia que esperar a que Flo me mandara su parte para unirla, es que como ella ahora vive en otro pais y casi nos podemos encontrar en el messenger, este capitulo demoro a mi criterio demasiado...  
  
Espero que les haya gustado mucho este capitulo y trataremos de actualizar mucho mas seguido.  
  
Yahiko: podrias escribir mas rapido si dejas de pensar en ese enano de...  
  
Kahoru: hare como que no escuche ese comentario...¬¬u  
  
Yahiko: pero si es verdad!!  
  
Kahoru: ya dejame!  
  
Misao: oye cuando llegare yo a tu historia??  
  
Kahoru: aun no lo se  
  
Misao: por favor has que aoshi se de cuenta de lo que siente por mi....  
  
Kahoru: sabes Misao me has tenido una semana completa diciéndome que querrías ayuda..otra vez mas que digas eso empiezo a conquistarlo para mi solita ¿ok?!  
  
Kenshin: oye Kahoru tranquilizate, pobre Misao...  
  
Kahoru: pero no me jodan mas!  
  
Kaoru: deben entenderla esta triste...  
  
Yahiko: yo ya dije que no debia fijarse en ese chico..  
  
Kahoru:pero no me jodas mas con el! Que no me interesa!!1 


End file.
